


No one laughed at your joke

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, hurt/maybe comfort(?), one sided Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, ooc suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I might have to make some adjustments to my initial character assessment of yours, refreshing-kun.”</p>
<p>"Not as refreshing as you thought?”</p>
<p>"To the contrary, I find you genuinely- charming. At this rate, I might get to like you soon enough.”</p>
<p> Suga wonders if he would ever regret inviting the infamous Oikawa Tooru into this toxic emotional turmoil of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one laughed at your joke

**Author's Note:**

> What if Suga was a jealous type?

 

It wouldn’t have been surprising if Kageyama ignored or looked down on Suga, laughing at Suga's pitiful state as a setter. He never stood a chance, really. It's _Kageyama_ after all.Suga knows he wouldn't match up to him even in his wildest dreams. And he accepted that. _Didn't he?_  

But then, Kageyama Tobio has to like Sugawara Koushi.

And this, _this_ Suga just can't take.

To make Suga feel very much pathetic, then expect to receive fuzzy warm feelings in return? Now that just crosses the line, _doesn't it?_

Every time he catches Kageyama staring at him with a gaze filled with raw desire, Suga shudders. Kageyama is like an open book that spills out it’s words even before someone steps close enough to read it.

And Suga hates it.

What if Kageyama never happened and Karasuno stayed as its not-quite-inspiring self? Suga would've stayed as the main setter, standing in the court with other team members. It’s just a thought, really, and not a very unpleasant one at that in Suga’s mind. It would have been another unrecognizable year as long as the records go, but he would’ve been happier.

But you see, he understands. Having Kageyama is better in every way for his dear Karasuno. He was just too inadequate as a setter and everyone deserved better. If he had to be on the bleacher, sidelined for the good of his team, that would be that.

A part of Suga says that this isn't true, that he's being too harsh on himself. The part that Suga would like to present to the outside world, the nice, caring, vice captain persona. (In his defense, most of the time he does genuinely feel that way.) 

It’s their team and they are all together as a team. Right? 

Screw that.

Whatever calming words his better part has to say to make this whole bitter pill of a situation easier to swallow, it doesn’t change the fact that it _hurts_. There are times when it aches so much when he looks at Kageyama. It feels like he is being stabbed by thousands and thousands of small pins or like he’s being slowly suffocated, depending on the mood. 

It’s definitely not healthy.

So, how could Suga’s bruised heart resist a sweet, sweet idea of a small scale vengeance?It’s unfair how he suffers while Kageyama goes about his life blissfully unaware of it all.If he were to hurt, Kageyama should know about it too, know how it feels. Maybe for once,he wouldn’t play it fair.

 Besides, how things can get worse than they are now? 

That’s how he ended up at the entrance of Aobajousai this very afternoon. He had been standing for a while, forty minutes at least, waiting. Suga wonders if he should go back, maybe try another day or, better yet, sleep on it and think about this whole thing again. Feeling nervous, he bites his dry, chapped lips. He lost his cherry-flavored chapstick few days ago.

Finally, Suga spots Oikawa Tooru and approaches him as casually as possible.

"Hey, can we talk for a second? I know it's quite... sudden.”

The voice comes out more strained than Suga intended. 

"Refreshing-kun? I’m honestly surprised.”

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, not refreshing-kun, the great king.”

 Suga retorts. Oikawa is slightly taken aback by the response.

"Sure, so- Sugawara-kun. What is this all about? And please don't tell me that you are on the behalf of Karasuno’s dear darling Kageyama. I've had enough dealings with that ungrateful little setter of yours.”

"It’s kind of that, but I’m sure this is something you will be interested in.”

Oikawa looks doubtful. Suga continues, with a forced smile on his face.

"Let's pull a little prank on him and confuse the hell out of Kageyama's little heart. What you say?”

"My my, that- sounds delightful.”

Oikawa grins.

“I might have to make some adjustments to my initial character assessment of yours, refreshing-kun.”

"Not as refreshing as you thought?”

"To the contrary, I find you genuinely- charming. At this rate, I might get to like you soon enough.”

"Good, because I’ll need to borrow you.”

 Suga wonders if he would ever regret inviting the infamous Oikawa Tooru into this toxic emotional turmoil of his. 

 

*

The next day, Oikawa, looking rather cheerful in his school uniform, sneaks into Karasuno after the practice is over. Practices end early on Wednesdays, but Kageyama would always stay behind a little bit longer. Suga knows Kageyama will soon be returning to the club room to grab his stuff.  He leads Oikawa toward the club room building, while feeling a little bit apprehensive, worried about getting caught by someone else. 

It's odd to see Oikawa in his school. Something doesn’t quite fit right. The delicate balance of his daily life had been thrown off by the presence of someone who shouldn’t be there. Suddenly he’s unsure of everything. Very, very unsure.

When Suga closes the club room door behind them, Oikawa’s phone rings. 

“Iwa-chan! Well, I have some - stuff I had to take care of- yes, yes, of utmost importance! Talk to you later! Bye!”

Oikawa hangs up without giving the other person time to answer. 

Of course Aoba Jousai would have a different practice schedule. Suga didn’t think of that when he asked Oikawa to join his misadventure.

“Did you skip practice?”

“How can I possibly pass up an opportunity like this? And I was intrigued, to say the least.”

“I can’t guarantee It would work out though...”

"We should at least try, shouldn’t we? refreshing-kun?”

A gleam of excitement passes through Oikawa’s eyes. Suga didn’t count on Oikawa to be this cooperative. Yesterday, he was half expecting Oikawa to laugh at how stupid his idea is and tell him that he doesn't have time for such trivial high school dramas. 

“Why did you agree to do this?”

Suga blurts out, seemingly out of the blue. But he had been mulling over this very question late into yesterday’s sleepless night.  

“Hmm... long story short, he is a genius and I’m allergic to geniuses. The story of my life. Well- it’s rather a lifestyle choice, at this point.” 

Oikawa answers with a certain detachment, curling strands of stray hair with his fingers. But his unwavering stare is directed at Suga. He had seen that look before, during their match. It was scary.

“Now let me turn this back to you, Sugawara-kun. What’s between you and Kageyama? Of course, who would want him in the team? Obviously not me. But I have to wonder- what's in it for you?” 

What does Suga say to that? That he can’t stand Kageyama looking at him _like that_? That it makes him feel pathetic and miserable? 

Suga somehow senses that Oikawa already knows the answer.

"I...”

He is saved by the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs outside. It has to be Kageyama, he is sure. 

“Oh, he’s here.”

“Speaking of the devil.”

Says the devil himself, thinks Suga.

Now Oikawa stands closer to Suga. Their eyes meet again. Suga leans against the sleek cool surface of lockers and draws Oikawa toward him by the necktie. His mouth feels dry. He’s sure Oikawa can read the apparent hesitation in his eyes. In Oikawa’s eyes, he sees- curiosity? amusement? or perhaps something a shade darker? The sound of footstep nears.

And they kiss. 

It’s rather hurried, awkward, uncoordinated. Oikawa is as tensed up as Suga is, which somehow makes Suga feel a little bit better. Even after the door opens, they go on for a few extra seconds for the full effect. 

When Suga finally turn his head to catch the sight of the long-awaited intruder, there Suga sees Kageyama, frozen in place, wearing a look of shock, anger, and disbelief.

 He had never seen Kageyama looking this upset. 

Then almost immediately the door is slammed shut. He could hear the noises made by metal stairs, the dull echo of hurried, angry running footsteps. Funnily enough, for a split second what Suga thinks is, ‘Oh, Kageyama forgot to take his backpack'. 

This _isn’t_ how it’s _supposed_ to feel. 

Suga wants to follow Kageyama and tell him that it had all been a joke, a badly thought out joke-

That he didn't mean-

_A goddamn lie._

He meant it and he knows that. This was exactly what he wanted.

_He is a horrible person._

Suga turns to the door, but Oikawa grabs Suga by the wrist.

"We can’t ruin it all like this now, can we?”

Oikawa’s sweet voice sends shivers down to his spine. And there’s that sharp pain again, the invisible teeth and claws gnawing, tearing him from inside. Why wouldn’t this feeling go away now that it all went according to the plan? He bites his lips and tastes a little bit of blood. He lost his stupid chapstick. He messed it up. He messed it up. He messed it up.

He wanted to mess it up, to watch and see it burn.

 A realization comes to Suga, that it was never about Kageyama, that it was about himself all along. This nagging, smothering pain a figment of Suga's distressed psyche.  Oikawa probably knew this. Because surely for him too, it’s not about Kageyama or some freak genius at all.  Suga can’t stand this realization. Apparently, things could get worse than they were before.  His vision starts to blur around the edges. And suddenly all the emotion that had been building up inside him burst into hot, messy tears.

Why is he crying? If anything, he is the one who had hurt Kageyama. _Isn’t he messed up? He is a terrible person._ Why wouldn’t it stop hurting? _Think about what you have done._ Why these stupid tears wouldn't stop? This is absolutely the worst moment for this. Oikawa would surely think that he a crazy neurotic. _Does he hurt like this too?_

Suga feels Oikawa's hesitant hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Sugawara. You are not as messed up as I am.  _I promise_.”

Oikawa says rather tenderly, given that it's Oikawa Tooru.

'That's your idea of _emotional support_?'Suga would've said, only if he weren't sobbing and sniveling.

They are terrible people.  Terrible people with such bruised hearts. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OiSuga is very dear to my heart and while I'd love nothing more than a good OiSuga fluff, I wanted to explore more of the emotions they could actually relate to each other - and this came out. Also I find Sugawara - Kageyama -Oikawa dynamic very interesting... (love pretty setters. Can't lie.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
